


Dicktective

by Forever_Lost_In_Space, Kami_kazi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Add-on gone wrong, M/M, Top-teir shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Lost_In_Space/pseuds/Forever_Lost_In_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_kazi/pseuds/Kami_kazi
Summary: Connor, better known as Dicktective, is about to embark on the journey of a lifetime. Discovering dicks and all the purposes they can be used for, will Connor find the magnum dick, or will he ultimately crumble under the pressure of the current trial he faces?Updates monthly.





	Dicktective

Connor, the thot sent by cyberlife, strutted through the DPD with purpose. He walked up to Hanks desk and looked the man up and down.

“Hello, Lieutenant.” Connor said with a faint smile as Hank sighed.

 “you FuCkING _t h o t”_ Hunk exclaimed before transcending into another plane of existence. Connor looked confused and proceeded to flop on the floor like a fish.

 _Where is my beefy man?_ Connor thought as he stared at the floor. His mouth tasted like crabs.

What Connor did not know, is that the crab was the blessed flavor of Hank-chans milky man juice. Connor then proceeded to **_YEET_** his way over to Cyberlife and find Amanda’s birthplace.

He then killed her parents and the blessed HuNK-chAn descended from the heavens and blessed COOner with a kiss of manliness. “uwu” Connor exclaimed with tears of joy running down his cheeks, “Dank u hunk-chan” he mOOned.

Connor then walked back down to the police station. There he saw Gavin. He bitch slapped him.

 ** _“HeRes Your COffE BISH”_** Connor then dabbed. He then walked down to the bathroom and started rolling on the floor.

  _I WANT TO LICK. UR DIC._

Gavin looked shocked, before kneeling down next to Connor on the floor. “I… I really like you too Connor.” They then shared a tender kiss, before Gavin stood. “I.. have to go now Connor. I’ll be back for you, I swear.” Then he left, and Connor cried tears of joy.

Connor was conflicted. Was Hank-Chan or Gavin-Chan the man for him. He sat down.

_Wat is life… All I want to do is lickkkkkkk._

He crawled away to Hunk-Chan.

Hunk-chan flexed his big bulging man muscles, and they sparkled in the wind. Connor crawled up his body and licked his sexi nips, “MMMMM HANK-CHUN” He MOAnEd.

Tina walked in, took one look, and promptly fainted. Chris snuck up from behind her, and slowly dragged her back into the breakroom, bringing her to safety.

Connor sat down on the couch, crossing his legs as Hank sat beside him.

“You know Hank. The reason I decided to live the life of a deviant was because of you. Isn’t that Ironic? You, making me feel such strong emotions I couldn’t bare to live the life of an empty shell.”

Connor snuggled into Hanks shoulder. Smelling the cologne, the smell of Hank. His old hobo jacket provided comfort even in the darkest of hours. It was soft and warm, just like him.

“Hank,” Connor said. Taking a deep breath and turning to look Hank in the eyes. “You’re the only other  being who’s actually cared about me. When I died in that interrogation room. I felt everyone’s eyes on me looking with disgust, but you… You looked with sadness and when I came back at first I was greeted with hostility, but soon warmth over came us and well. I love you Hank.”

 

Connor cringed at his words and looked directly into his ice blue eyes.

“D-Do you love me?”

“Connor… HaNK ChUn WILL ALWaYS LO _VE_ U.” Hank exclaimed, Muscles bulging so hard his jacket, shirt and pants ripped off and flung into the stratosphere.

The only thing left was his tight spedo barely covering his giant MANLY MEMBER. Connor moaned at the sight, flinging himself to the floor at his feet, and ripping off his shirt. “TAKE ME HANk_ChUN,” He exclaimed, “I WANt tO fEEl UR mMANlY MeMBeRRRRR.” HE moaned, lOOking up through his LONg SeXi eyelushes. Hank’s member strained at the soght, before finally bursting through it’s thin confines

 

“CONNOR SAN. I WILL GIVE U THE MANLIEST MEMBER In UR booTYHOLE.” COOner moaned in ecstasy, opening his long LOOGs. “Yes HanK-CHuN.” Connor said as HANK-CHAN put it in him.

 

“N-No… We shouldn’t. This is wrong Hank I respect you to much to let you be with someone like me.”

Connor scurried back has Hank pulled out. He picked the hobo jacket up off the cold floor and wrapped it tightly around himself.

“Connor, what do you mean? How could you think that you’re not worthy? Look at me. Im a sad pathetic old man who just wants some love in his life.” Hank chuckeled sadly and gave a faint smile towards Connor. Connor returned his smile and walked over to Hank. He leaned in closer and nusseled Hanks long hair.

COOner then NOMED Hanks hair all the way down his LONg LUCioUs THROAT “MMM HANK CHUN U TASTE SO GOOOODD” Hank chun MOANED with the feeling. “VORE ME COONER” Cooner then stuffed hank through his mouth and into his stomach Like ONE OF THOSE AnaMEtRoNOics ‘MMM I LOVE BEING IN UR STOMACH COONER” HUNK MOANED. HUNk tHEN BuLGED his MUCslEs So hard He BursT OuT of Cooners stomach LiKe the Small SPedO from before. “UGNH” CONNOR SAId from the floor. Covered in his own fluids he MOANEd. “YES HANK DADDY ThANK U FOR VOREING MEEEE” HANK GRONNED HIS GRIN AND SMILED LIKE ALL MOIGHT. “DON’T WORRY CHILD, HANK DADDY IS HERE TO SAVE U”

 

Connor laid on the floor clutching his stomach. Thirium spilled out pooling at his sides. He lifted up his finger, it was soaked blue. He chuckled.

_We’ve been in this situation so many times before but I didn’t think it would end like this._

Hank knelt beside him looking longingly at his love. Hank reached over but recoiled.

_He had done this._

_He had killed the only man he had ever loved. No… The only one he had ever loved._

Hank clutched Connors hand.

“I-I I’ll figure out how to fix this. This is all my fault.” The normally steady man started crying. Tears rolling down his cheeks. In a moment of clarity, he got up. Scanning the room, he looked around for a vial of thorium, yet there was none.

 

_I’m such an idiot. I can’t even save him._

Hank started weeping now and looked back at Connor. He collapsed to his knees and knelt beside him.

Conner smiled seeing Hank. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with warmth as he saw him. Hank was warmed with lust but a pang of guilt lingered.

“I-I love you Connor.”

“I love you too Hank.” Connor then went still. Laying on the floor in a pool of ice blue blood.

 

Cooner than transcended a Hank daddy started preocreating with his corpse. The PLEasurE of the intercourse made COoner come back from the trancendance and slim slammed into his mortal body as hank daddy slammed into him, b oth of them MILKING

“OH DADDY,  U SAVED ME. “ Cooner screaming.

“UWU OWO ANYTHING FOR U UMY CHILDLOVERSEX’ HANK EXCLAIMED

 

THEN THEY ALL LIVED HAPILY EVER FASETR

Teh END


End file.
